familysffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:Anonimowyczlowiek/Demoralizujemy młodzież, czyli familia bawi się IMVU xD
Nagłówek? Nya zaciągnęła mnie i kilka innych istot na IMVU (czy jak ja to mówię: "niedorobione simsy"). A gdzie wikianie, tam myśli kosmate jak ogon Mruka xD Niestety nie udało nam się rozgryźć, czy da się tam seksić, ale powstało kilka paringów, za które prawdopodobnie dostanę tosterem od Kazika ;D Stworzyłam se kjuti avatarkę, która ma wodogłowie tak, Ann, wmawiaj sobie, że to chibi Kilka pokazów slajdow, które nikogo nie obchodzą: Ałtfity for Mruku.png|Ann w szeksi bieliźnie dla Mruka Mroczna Ann.png|Ann w kiecce, którą wybierała tak długo, że Nya się wściekła xD seksi Ann.png|Ann i bielizna nr 2, kupiona na wypad do sexy klubu xD Mrukkun.jpg|Mruku jako TapMadl xD Lisa outfit 1.png|Lisa style nr1 Lids outfit 2.png|Lisa style nr2 Słitfocie Ann bawi sie w Chopina2.jpg|Ann udaje, że umie grać xD Ann emuje w wannie2.jpg|Ann emuje w wannie xD Ann robi słitfocie2.jpg|słitfocia xD Forever alone z misiem2.jpg|forever alone xD striptiz na stoliku2.jpg|striptiz dla ubogich ;D slodka.jpg|Kjuti profilówka An xD Moja morda w IMVU.PNG|TajemniczY Koneko xD Dance.jpg|Ruszaj tyłkiem, Kłoniu~ Snap TfM49zLcpT1087416943.jpg|Erotyczny taniec z 3 złote Snap_jVNY6DqNfz388439307.jpg|Paczaj na mnie~ Biczplis.jpg|Jestem zbyt boski, aby się na was gapić. 16hlu05.png|Milord w wersji IMVU xD Snap JFSpE82qKx207985423.jpg|Shinowy "wiktoriański ciul". So serry <3 koneko i wielki leb lisy.jpg|Koneko i jeszcze wielki łeb Lisy xD annilisapoprostugotuj słitfocie.jpg|Ann i Lisa robią pierniki z piernikowego mleka xD dat ass slitfocie.jpg|DAT ASS XD słitfocia wikia stajl.jpg|Słitfocia grupowa WIKIA STAJL xD wikiastajl2 słitfocie.jpg|Lisa i Ann i ognisko wikia stajl ;D gdybym mial gitare slitfocie.jpg|Gdybym miał gitarę... i gdybym umiał na niej grać xD annxzebra oraz shin forever alone xD.jpg|ann x koneko oraz shin forever alone xD wikia siedzi... na czachach.jpg Paringi Tak, wiem, że tylko ta część wpisu was obchodzi xD An i Nya w wannie.jpg|Yuri Ann/Nya w wannie ;D Ann i Kłoniu w wannie.jpg|Ann i Kłoniu w tejże wannie ;D Ann i Mruk na stole.jpg|Ann i Mruk kiziają się na stole xD Ann i Mruku macają się.jpg|Macanki z Mrukiem pod parasolem Mruk i Ann w wannie.jpg|Ann i Mruk w wannie Mruku w cycach.jpg|Mruk w cycach Ann xD Yuri w basenie.jpg|Nya i Ann w basenie (i moje wodogłowie xD) Dżisas jaoi.jpg|Uwaga yaoi MrukxKłoń !! Snap_UfvGDpgnau348960887.jpg|A to zboczuchy, gapią się na jaojce Snap_ZuuZAC5a0g5234735.jpg|KłońxNya Snap_sDPFFoSaDr1814090984.jpg|Wszystkie laski moje~ Snap_saWvb5HSDq408976823.jpg|Jaki trójkącik~ bilard.jpg|seksy z Kłoniem na stole bilardowym :o ann i koniu paringi.jpg|Ann i Kłoniu w trochę innym wydaniu xD sowahalinkaparingi.jpg|Ann oraz (o zgrozo!) soffa Halinka! so romantic paringi.jpg|Och, jakie to romantyczne! *mdleje* patataj paringi.jpg|Ann x Mruk x Kłoniu po Red Bullu ;D Randomowe obrazki Ann i Kłoniu wiszą.jpg|Ann i Kłoniu WISZĄ XD Końszpiefujący.jpg|Mały szpiegus Kłoń.. Snap_38WZ3W5kNY253451135.jpg|Szpiegus Kłoń wersja nie mogę wejść na party. Snap_dofk3PNJwq198816314.jpg|Najlepsza poza ever randomowefoto.jpg|Ann i jej wyimaginowany przyjaciel Koneko, Ann i Lisa na hustawce.jpg|jedna hustawka nie znaczy jedna osoba xD takie tam pod szubienicą xd.jpg|takie tam pod szubienicą... pod szubienicą.jpg na drzewie...jpg|a to menda, nie pomoze wejsc xD AnniKonekowpudle randomy.jpg|Ann i Koneko poszły do pudła :D facecat randomy.jpg|Facepalm level up - FACECAT! kokosswiateczny randomy.jpg|Eee... kokos w czapce Mikołaja? xD lisasuperman ramdomy.jpg|Lisa niczym superman ;D partywikiastajl randomy.jpg|Ann i jej głupkowaty zaciesz na niedźwiedziu :o profanacja randomy.jpg|Ankowe dupsnięcie na grobie i wgap Koneko gin spamerze randomy.jpg|Ann ukarana za spam na wiki ;D gincie trolle randomy.jpg|Zbanowani okres randomy.jpg|Okres? o.O wtf randomy.jpg|osochodzi? xD facepalm lvl up.jpg|facepalm lvl up --> facearm rytualne pieczenie pianek przy ognisku.jpg|rytualne pieczenie pianek zbiorowe slizganie xD.jpg|prowadzę wszystkich... tyłem... to nie najlepiej się powinno skończyć xD /Lisa densimy~~.jpg|dance, dance~~ ann, mruk, lisa i ich grupa taneczna.jpg|grupa lisa, ann, mruk wystąpiła ponownie xD Kłoniec audycji ;D Ludki z imvu mogą edytować galerię, bo np. takie yaoi Kłoń/Mruk mi uciekło ;< Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach